


The Greater Good

by Mycatboo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Mental Breakdown, Self-Hatred, Those are the more major characters, Virtual Reality, implied virtual reality, this is probably the angstiest thing I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatboo/pseuds/Mycatboo
Summary: Kirumi manages to get away with her murder.





	The Greater Good

“Are you all idiots?! How could you think HIMIKO could commit a murder like this?!” Kokichi shouts, slamming his fists on the table. For once, he seemed to be showing genuine emotion, with a look of panic and anger on his face.

“Oh NOW you care for the little twerp! Well guess what, fuck-face, she is the ONLY ONE who could commit this murder!” Miu shouts back.

Good, Kirumi thinks. Looking around, the only people who didn’t believe it was her was Kokichi (obviously, considering his shouting), Tenko (also obvious), Shuichi, and Kaito. And even then, it seemed like Kaito was just mindlessly believing Shuichi. Everyone else didn’t believe their claims that Kirumi herself killed Ryoma.

Looking at Himiko, all she did was stand there, staring at the ground silently. Not making any effort to defend herself.

Also good. As long as Himiko continued like this and Kokichi continued defending her, she will surely get away with this.

As annoying as Kokichi is, he sure was useful with getting what she wanted here.

“Look at Himiko! Look at that dejected look on her face! How could you stand there and say with a straight face that SHE’S the murderer!” Tenko shouts back.

“Yea! And we already proved that she couldn’t have done that switch-a-roo thing!” Kaito shouts.

“Until Himiko makes an effort to defend herself, I cannot believe that Kirumi was the one to kill Ryoma.” Korekiyo says calmly.

“Anyone could have used the ropeway to transport Ryoma’s body down to the tank.” Angie says, in her usual cheerful voice. It was honestly kind of creepy how Angie was always so cheerful.

“No. We already established it was a black piece of cloth. And it would make the most sense for it to be a glove, and Kirumi is the only one who has black gloves.” Shuichi snaps back.

“Not necessarily. You have not confirmed that it is a glove, but a piece of black cloth. And Himiko has a black jacket. A piece of that may be what is in the pool. Why are you so insistent on making me the killer?” Kirumi asks.

“I know a liar when I see one! And lies are just reeking off of you right now!” Kokichi shouts, pointing a finger at her.

“Yea! You can’t prove you didn’t kill him!”

“As I remember, none of the evidence points to me specifically. It could be me, or it could be Himiko. And I’m the only one defending myself.” Kirumi simply says back.

“Come on Himiko! Defend yourself!” Tenko pleads, looking near tears.

“Himiko! If you don’t defend yourself, we all die!” Kokichi shouts.

“Himiko! I believe in you! I know you’re not the murderer!” Kaito shouts.

“Please, Himiko.” Shuichi simply says. All that seemed to do was put Himiko on the break of a mental breakdown.

“N-Nyeeh… I can’t do it! I can’t do it with you all shouting at me!” Himiko screams, near tears. “Why are you all shouting?! Why?!”

“Let’s just get to voting time. Himiko is obviously not going to defend herself.” Maki simply says.

“No! We can’t! Not until-” Kaito starts to say, before Monokuma stops him.

“Uugh! I’ve had enough of this! Nobody is getting anywhere! Let’s just start the voting time!” Monokuma announces.

“No! Not until we-!” Tenko shouts, only to be talked over by Monokuma. Again.

“IIIIIts VOTING TIME!” Monokuma announces, as the screens on their platforms shows images of each person. Strangely, Rantaro and Kaede were still there, just x’d out. Without a thought, Kirumi taps the image of Himiko.

This is it.

The moment of truth

Will Kirumi get away with this murder, and be be able to save her country?

She already knew the answer before the board shows the tallies.

As expected, the board shows 9 tallies on Himiko’s face, the other 5 on Kirumi’s face.

“Aaah boo-hoo. Seems you guys voted wrong.” Monokuma says in fake sympathy.

“What?!” Tsumugi shouts in shock.

“That’s right! The true blackened who killed Ryoma is, drumroll please..!” There was no drumroll. “Aaw. Are you guys not going to play along? Booooring! Well anyway, the true blackened is none other than Kirumu Tojo. Congrats to the 5 of you who got it right! Too bad you will also be punished.” Monokuma announces with fake sympathy, before laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

“So it seems those 4 were right. A shame they lost.” Korekiyo comments. Looking around, you could see utter despair in everyone’s eyes. Himiko looked the same as she did when she did in the trial, Tenko looked on the verge of crying. Miu looked angered, and Kokichi was in the back, facing away from everyone with a shadow on his face.

Some looked angry, some looked sad, and some looked like they had accepted their fate.

No matter the reaction though, everyone just looked like shit.

As for Kirumi?

...She could feel guilt.

These were her people she was sacrificing. They went through hell together with her, and here she was. Sacrificing them to the whims of Monokuma’s torture.

But it was better them than her. She had an entire nation to take care of. 14 people doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. 

“Why did you do it?!” Kaito shouts. Aw yes, one of the angry ones.

“Because I had to.” Kirumi responds.

“The fuck does that mean?!” Miu shouts.

“I am the prime minister of our country. I have to get out of here, or else my country will be destroyed.” 

“What does that mean?” Maki asks.

“Upupupu. I think we should show a motive video!” Monokuma says as a giant screen rolls down. On the screen, Kirumi’s motive video comes up, explaining everything she wanted to.

“S-So wait?! If Kirumi leaves, then country is saved? So… voting wrong was the good thing?” Gonta asks.

“Yes. I give my greatest apologies to you. Unfortunately, this had to be done.” Kirumi says genuinely. 

“So… it is best to just accept this…” Tenko says, all her enthusiasm gone. 

“You really can’t compete 13 lives vs millions of lies.” Tsumugi sighs.

“No. She didn’t.” Kokichi finally pipes up.

“Hm? What does that mean?” Angie asks. Even now, on the brink of death, she was still cheerful… creepy.

“Don’t you get it? All of this is useless. This whole game? Fake. What Kirumi saw? Fake. All of it. You just played right into the sadistic bastard’s who’s watching this all unfold’s hands.” Kokichi says, strangely calmly.

“What does that mean?” Kirumi asks, with a slight glare at him.

“Exactly what it means. All of this is just a game for some sick fucks who finds enjoyment with teenagers murdering themselves.” Kokichi says, finally turning to Kirumi, with genuine tears in his eyes, mix with anger. “And what of the rest of us?! Did it never occur to you that maybe the rest of us had people we cared for, who you are now ripping away from us?!”

“Those people you care for doesn’t matter if they’re dead.” Kirumi says, point blank. That did nothing to quench Kokichi’s emotions. It just made them more intense.

“Oh? So you never thought about how we felt about this! It didn’t matter to you how we felt about our loved ones! Because of you, I will NEVER get to see how DICE is! I will NEVER get to know if Ayami managed to get over her fear of bugs! Because of you, I will NEVER get to see Taro finally manage to outprank me! Because of you, I will NEVER get to see anyone I love become better people! How does that make you feel!” Kokichi shouts, stomping his way up to Kirumi. Despite holding her place, she had to admit, the smaller boy was intimidating. “You ruined our lives! And all because you believed some stupid lie! How dumb can you be?!”

“Kokichi! That’s enough!” Kaito shouts.

“Didn’t your promise to Kaede MEAN something to you?! Didn’t you promise that we’d get out of here together?!”

“Think of it like you did. Only the part of “getting out of here” is to whatever is after death.” Kirumi simply says. She has had a lot of experience with people shouting at her.

“How insensitive can you be?!” Kokichi shouts, tears streaming down his face. Before Kirumi knew it, Kokichi raised his hand, and shoved it right in her stomach.

“Kokichi!” Tenko shouts, dragging the boy away from Kirumi, who was bent over her stomach, holding it in pain. As Tenko pulled the smaller boy away, he continued to struggle in her arms, and continuing his angered breakdown. Soon enough, as Kirumi finally manages to recover enough to stand back straight, Tenko was forced to knock Kokichi to the ground.

“Well that sure was interesting! But I think it’s about time to get this show on the road! IIIIIt’s PUNISHMENT TIME!” Monokuma shouts, slamming a hammer down on his button. Soon enough, Kirumi saw a claw, very similar to the one that choked Kaede, come down and gently wrap itself around her torso, pulling her up to safety. Looking at the screens, they read;

“Monokuma Mass Murder”

And true to the name, a ton of Monokuma’s came running out of nowhere, with big claws. They ran around the trial room, slashing at anyone they came across. 

Needless to say, it was a gorey sight.

But Kirumi watched every second of it.

As she watched, she felt the guilt she felt earlier come back. She had suppressed it when everyone confronted her, but…

She couldn’t suppress it anymore.

These were her people she just sacrificed for herself.

No, it was deeper than just that.

These were people who had their own loved ones.

Ryoma may had had no-one, but…

Kokichi was right, they had people they loved.

...Were this “DICE,” Ayami, and Taro alright?

Once Kirumi managed to get her country to a stable position, she’ll have to look into that.

But it wasn’t just Kokichi.

...All of them had loved ones that they’ll never see again. 

As everything went on, Kirumi felt tears start to leave her eyes. 

Then some more.

Until soon enough, she was crying a waterfall. 

For now, this will be alright. But once she gets out, she’ll have to suppress this guilt… 

They were just collateral damage. The country is more important than the individuals.

All Kirumi could promise was that she will look into finding their loved ones and telling them what happened, and giving her sincerest apologies.

As everything slows down, she feels her conciseness fade away.

-

Beep Beep Beep

Why is it beeping?

Beep Beep Beep

Slowly, very slowly, Kirumi regains consciousness.

Beep Beep Beep

Why is it still beeping? Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Kirumi sees is a tiled roof. The next thing she sees is a blank wall. The third thing she sees is an oxygen mask.

Was she in a hospital?

So she really did manage to escape.

Kirumi’s mind was fuzzy. She couldn’t think straight. All she could figure out was that she was in a hospital.

That she got out.

And that she was safe.

It could have been minutes, it could have been days, or it would have been weeks, before the fuzziness in her mind finally faded away. Slowly sitting up, Kirumi gets a better view of her room.

So she really was in a hospital. Thank god she didn’t have any needles in her. She takes off her oxygen mask to get a better look around the room.

Soon enough, a doctor carrying a clipboard walks in.

“Good afternoon, miss Tojo.” The doctor greets politely. Ah, so it was afternoon.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Tojo says with a polite nod.

“Quite a show you put on. I am genuinely surprised that Team Danganronpa allowed the season to end like that.”

“I’m sorry?” Kirumi asks, a look of confusion on her face.

“Mister Ouma was right. Everything was a game.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure how he figured it out, but he did. All of it was part of a reality TV show known as Danganronpa. Everything you know is fake.”

“...” Kirumi had no response. How could she? Hearing that, she felt.

Dead.

She answered all of the doctors questions emotionlessly, and once he left, continued to stare at a wall blankly.

It wasn’t until later that that news finally hit her.

All of it. Useless. Useless. Useless. She needlessly sacrificed 13 people for nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Kirumi didn’t even notice she was crying as she gripped her hair and screamed. 

All of it, absolutely useless.

She was stupid.

Stupid. 

Stupid.

She didn’t save anyone like she was hoping to. All she did was hurt them. 

She continued screaming, digging her nails into her scalp until she drew blood. And then she continued.

She didn’t even feel the pain. This is just what she deserved, and more, for killing all of them.

She continued this until she felt a prick in her neck, and the world turned to black.


End file.
